Kitchen Countertops
by AnnabethLeMorte
Summary: The name of the club, Purgatory, should have made Gibbs refuse to go in, but Tony had turned that charming smile on him and he couldn't renege.


**Kitchen Countertops**

by Annabeth LeMorte

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Warning:** This is a **SLASH **fic, if that's not your thing then don't read.

**Rating: M**

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You know you really didn't have to do that, Jethro. I _can_ take care of myself."

Gibbs sighed, wincing slightly as Tony wiped at the blood on his lip. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear DiNozzo was doing it on purpose just to prove his point. The only clue that he wasn't was the concerned look on Tony's face as he worked at doctoring his injuries.

The younger man was refusing to meet his eyes, so Gibbs knew he'd screwed up royally. He honestly didn't know why he'd done it and he knew that he'd regret it in the morning, if the throbbing in his temple and jaw were any indication. DiNozzo had already decreed his left eye would be sporting a 'wicked bruise' in the morning.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The team had gone out for drinks to unwind after a particularly grueling case. They'd stuck around at the bar until most of the other customers were gone and then headed to a nearby club. Gibbs had only gone because DiNozzo had wheedled and pleaded until he agreed.

The name of the club, _Purgatory_, should have made Gibbs refuse to go in, but Tony had turned that charming smile on him and he couldn't renege. Tony, Abby, Tim and Ziva had obviously been there before, if the bouncer's greeting was any indication. When he'd gone to follow them in, the man had put a hand in the center of his chest to keep him from entering.

Tony had turned around, grabbed his wrist, smiled up at the rather imposing black man and said with a wink, "He's with me, Francis." Francis? The bouncer's name was Francis? Gibbs had looked at the bouncer's nametag and sure enough, in plain block letters: FRANCIS. His face must have shown his surprise because the man's eyebrows had risen in challenge.

Gibbs had smirked and pointed to Tony's hand on his wrist, "I'm with him, Francis."

The sharp intake of breath from DiNozzo had been the only indication that the younger man heard him. He'd turned to smile at him and that alone was worth it.

Due to the secret nature of their relationship, Gibbs wasn't keen on public displays of affection. They'd been secretly dating for almost six months and in that time, they'd gone out only a handful of times, none romantic enough for Tony's taste.

On a whim, Gibbs had turned his hand to grip Tony's wrist, his thumb rubbing a circle over the pulse point. Francis had watched the interaction pointedly, quirked a brow and then removed his hand, allowing Gibbs to pass into the club with a polite, "If you say so, Tony."

As they'd passed the entryway, Tony pulled free of his grip to turn towards the woman affixing the bracelets around the rest of the group's wrists. Gibbs had looked up and saw the price for the cover charge and scoffed, his hand reaching for his wallet. Tony leaned in, fingertips on his forearm, whispering, "I got it, ba-" Gibbs had almost laughed at the look on Tony's flushed face when he cleared his throat to finish, "Boss."

He'd simply arched a brow at the near slip and had finally turned to really look at the woman affixing the bracelet to his wrist. She'd been wearing a low-cut patent leather dress, platform boots that would make Abby proud and a huge pair of diaphanous black wings. Her black lips had curled in a smile and she'd winked one of her white-blue eyes before she'd murmured, "Enjoy your stay in Purgatory, handsome."

And with that, Tony had pulled him into the club itself, the music a slap in the face as they'd passed the soundproof entryway. Looking around, Gibbs had seen why DiNozzo had assured him that the black button-down shirt he was wearing was 'fine'. Nearly everyone in the club had been in either dark colors or in various stages of undress.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"OW, Tony!" The sting of antiseptic brought him back to the present. Gibbs glared at his lover and hissed when he attempted to arch his brow, the tape pulling on the skin. "That hurt," the words were muttered under his breath.

"Oh suck it up, Marine. You were a big enough badass to take on a guy who danced too close to me and yet a little ointment makes you whimper like a sissy?"

"I didn't whimper!" His voice was outraged until he saw the twinkle in Tony's eye, "And besides…it wasn't that he danced too close. It was the fact that he grabbed your ass and was reaching to grab your crotch."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Gibbs had watched as the muscular blonde circled Tony, looking for an opening. Had sipped his bourbon and noticed as Blondie licked his lips when Tony shrugged out of his shirt. When Abby had gone to the ladies' room, the 'kid' had slipped in front of Tony and within seconds his arms were around the expanse of naked torso on display. The younger agent had tensed when the shorter man palmed his ass and looked up in time to see Gibbs leave the booth to stalk towards them.

To Tony's credit, he'd managed to disentangle himself from the man's arms and was turning to walk away before Gibbs made it to dance floor, but not before the brazen male had pressed into the younger agent's back and made a grab for his crotch. That's when Gibbs lost it. He'd spun the guy around by the wrist, tossing Tony's words into the blonde's face, "He's with _me_."

The guy got in a lucky shot, the unexpected punch making him see stars. He'd heard Tony's voice calling his name and like an idiot, he'd turned towards the sound just as the second punch hit him. Next thing he knew, Abby and McGee were forcibly pulling him out of the club, Tony staying behind to peel Ziva off the surprised man.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You know…if you wanted to let the team know we were dating, all you had to do was tell them. You didn't have to go all Apollo Creed in the club." Tony capped the tube of antiseptic and carefully removed the smear on his upper lip, leaning in to whisper, "It was kinda hot though."

Gibbs watched as Tony lifted the ice pack to his lip. Grimacing slightly, he shrugged, reaching up to take it from DiNozzo, "Wasn't thinking." The older man cleared his throat and met the other's gaze, "Suppose the Marine's out of the closet, huh?"

DiNozzo tossed his head back with a laugh, lowering his forehead to press into his lover's. His eyes were sparkling with mischief, "Seeing as the only one of the team that _didn't_ know about us was McGee, I don't see how that closet was comforting."

Tony swallowed back the giggle at the look on the older man's face, "What part of 'secret relationship' did you _not_ understand, Anthony?"

"Since when is this a 'relationship,' Boss?" Tony didn't miss the way Gibbs' eyes tightened at him using the word boss, but he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out, "I thought this was just a fling? Given the clandestine nature of our _liaisons_, this was nothing more to you than a way for you to get your shot off."

"Ton-"

Gibbs stopped talking when Tony held up a hand, "Don't bother, Jethro. I know where I stand. I always have. I promised myself I would have fun while it lasted. And you know what? I have. It's been a lot of fun, but if you're going to insist on always being boss, then I'm out."

"Ton-"

"It's not even that you automatically assumed I'd bottom, because that was a given. I mean, hello, you're Gibbs! Who wouldn't want you topping them? But you never asked and if you had…"

Tony stopped to take a breath, turning away to angrily pace the kitchen. His hands jammed into the pockets of his designer slacks and from the set of his shoulders, Gibbs knew he wasn't going to like the next thing out of DiNozzo's mouth, "Tony, I didn't..."

"Shut up, Gibbs."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Your eyesight's failing; not your hearing, _boss_." The words were scathing and meant to hurt. "Maybe that's why you can't see that I'm the best thing that's happened to you in a long time."

Gibbs sucked in a breath and lowered the ice pack to rest on the counter, numb fingers clenching and unclenching into a fist. He forced himself to swallow back his own caustic retort.

"What? You going to hit _me_ now?" Tony didn't even see the small shake of the head that was his answer; he was too worked up. "Would that help you assert your place in this _relationship_?"

"Ton-"

"Go ahead and hit me." Tony crossed the room to press against him, hands braced on the counter behind him, pinning him in place as he snarled, "I won't even fight back, Sir."

"God dammit, DiNozzo! Will you shut up and listen to me?!" Gibbs hadn't meant to yell, but if he didn't stop the vitriolic barrage, he'd never get the words out. Tony's face tightened, the muscle in his jaw flexing as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not going to hit you, Anthony. I'm not in the habit of hitting people I love."

DiNozzo's eyes widened and he went to take a step back from him, so Gibbs did the first thing he could think of: he wrapped both arms around the younger man's waist. He watched as the other man struggled to hide his reaction before whispering, "Did you hear me, Tony? I said I lo-"

"Don't." That single word so pained. "Please don't say it if you don't mean it, Gibbs."

One hand remained on the small of Tony's back, the other reaching up to press a finger over those soft lips, "Shhhh…since when have you known me to say something I don't mean?" Gibbs leaned forward and brushed his lips over the corner of Tony's mouth, eliciting a small moan from the younger man.

"You bastard."

He couldn't hide the self-satisfied smirk that curled his lips as he whispered, "Yep, that I am, but you knew that already. Didn't you?"

Tony nodded slightly, mouth dropping open when Gibbs eased his fingertips under the waistband of those expensive slacks. He scratched lightly, lips brushing along DiNozzo's jaw as he spoke, "You knew I was a bastard before you kissed me the first time; knew it long before you stripped naked and climbed into my bed. When you lowered that sweet little mouth to lick and suck me like your life depended on it..."

A shudder ran through the younger man and Gibbs sucked an earlobe into his mouth, growling softly as Tony's hips bucked into him involuntarily. His nails scratched a line from the base of DiNozzo's spine around to his stomach.

"Jethro, please."

"Please what, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony's head fell back with a moan, "You know what, you bastard."

Gibbs kissed a line down the column of exposed throat, "Mmm…yes, I do. Ever think that I just like hearing you say it, Anthony?"

Without warning DiNozzo pulled away with a scowl, "Fuck you, Jethro. I'm sick of this always being about you…what you want, how you want, when you want. I'm done!"

Tony was pacing in front of him, arms gesturing wildly as he spoke, his hands raking through his hair. Gibbs wasn't sure when the fling between them had evolved into a relationship; it just happened, the natural progression of things. Tony made his way around the kitchen while he spoke, the expression on his face one of deep sorrow. Watching him, Gibbs realized just how much he loved the younger man.

He'd known for a while that the feelings were there, as much as he'd tried to deny them. At first, it had been easy to discount them as respect, admiration, or friendship, anything but love. Then one night, he'd woken to find that Tony hadn't left, as was his custom, and Gibbs had just watched the younger agent sleep. When DiNozzo woke up some two hours later, he'd sleepily murmured 'good morning' and turned to nuzzle into Gibbs' neck as he belonged there.

"Hey!" The sharp sound of Tony's voice, made Jethro jump. "You're not even listening to me are you?!" Gibbs reached up in time to catch his lover's wrists as he went to push against his chest. Using the younger man's momentum, Jethro pulled him into his body with a grunt and claimed those lips with a kiss, oblivious to the sting in his own swollen lip.

Tony's moan filled his mouth, even as he tried to pull back. Gibbs pushed off the counter and spun DiNozzo, pressing him into the island in the center of the kitchen, hands tugging the shirt open, sending buttons skittering across the tiled floor. A muttered curse escaped the taller man; probably something about how expensive the shirt was, but Gibbs didn't pay him any mind. Gibbs pushed his weight along Tony's shoulders until the younger agent's cheek was pressed to the butcher-block countertop.

Calloused hands made short work of the Italian leather belt and designer slacks, both soon around DiNozzo's ankles. Instinctively Tony shrugged out of the shirt even as he widened his stance, ass arching up when Gibbs pushed the boxer-briefs down to join the slacks and belt. "Oh fuck, Jethro," was the only thing that whispered out of Tony's lips as Gibbs crouched behind him, hands spreading those muscled globes for his questing tongue.

DiNozzo mewled as the tip of Jethro's tongue probed at the puckered rosebud, hands clawing at the edge of the island top, ass attempting to arch up further in offering. "Shh, I know, baby."

Tony whispered, "lube…pocket…slacks," in a lust-filled voice.

Jethro chuckled under his breath and whispered teasingly, "Leave it to you, DiNozzo, to always be prepared." Tony's skin is scalding hot and the noises he's making are frantic, the younger man's hips canting upwards.

"I learned from the best, Sir." Jethro smiles into the side of Tony's hip, his teeth dragging over the firm skin of his backside, gently biting a generous amount of flesh between his teeth. The taller man makes a soft mewling sound in his throat before whispering his name.

Gibbs licks a line up DiNozzo's spine, right hand gripping the younger man's hip, his left reaching up to fist in his hair, "Did you now?" Tony swallows thickly and nods, his eyes drifting shut at the slight tug on his hair. The more pressure the older man exerts, the more pliant Tony becomes. "Then it should come as no surprise that I brought my own, should it?"

DiNozzo's eyes snap open at the whispered question, pupils lust-blown. The soft _snick_ of the bottle top opening is enough to make his lips curl up in a small grin, "No, Sir."

Jethro sucks a small bruise onto Tony's neck and snarls, "Stop with the 'boss' and 'sir' bullshit. I want you screaming my name when you cum. When you have trouble sitting down tomorrow, I want you to tell them your boyfriend gave it to you good…so good you saw stars." His words cause a shudder to go through Tony's body and it takes an inordinate amount of control to keep from staking his claim on the unprepared man.

Slick fingers are quick to remedy that situation and before long he's sinking balls deep into his lover, the tight heat welcoming him home. Tony's rambling is soft-spoken but constant, "Yes…right there…oh, God, Jet…yes…don't stop, please."

Both hands are locked on Tony's shoulders and his hips are thrusting in brutally, the obscene sound of flesh impacting flesh filling the room. Tony hands are braced on the countertop and he's bucking into each thrust, breath hitching as each one impacts his prostate. "Right there?" The words are teasing, because Gibbs knows just how to fuck Tony to get him to the finish line quick, "Is that the spot?"

The sound that rips thru his lover's lips is beautiful and the other man can only nod. A second later Tony's beloved face twists in an expression of almost painful rapture and he's gone; cumming violently against the counter. Tony grits out his name between clenched teeth and Jethro wraps both arms around his chest, pressing his face between the other man's shoulder blades. His own orgasm overtakes him, the spasms of Tony's body wringing every last drop of cum out of him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"I love you, Jethro…God help me, but I do." Tony's leaning back against the kitchen sink, his slacks hanging dangerously low on his hips. Jethro's still fully dressed, save for his unfastened belt dangling open. He takes carefully measured steps towards his lover and reaches to take the water glass out of his hand, silently taking a drink. Tony watches him, eyes wary when he sets the glass in the sink, "Say something, Jet, please."

"I already told you I love you, Tony." He reaches up to cup his face and whispers, "but if you want, I'll keep saying it until you believe me." A small whimper escapes the other man, "Is that what you want, baby? To hear me say it over and over until it sinks in?" The tears that had been threatening to fall are now streaming unchecked down Tony's face, "I love you, Anthony Dominic DiNozzo."

"Shit," Tony mutters under his breath, one shaking hand reaching up to wipe at his eyes. The small self-deprecating laugh is brief, followed by a tight smile. Head ducking down, his next words are whispered, "This isn't how I pictured this going."

"Oh?" At the shake of DiNozzo's head, Gibbs lifts his chin, "Look at me Tony." Hazel eyes slowly comply and he leans in, taking the other man's lips in a gentle kiss. Pulling back slightly, he breathlessly asks, "Screw 'supposed to' and 'should haves' okay? Just…be with me. It's all I've wanted for some time now…I was just too stubborn to realize it. Tonight showed me that I don't want to see you happy with someone else, I want to see you happy with _me_."

Tony sniffles softly, blinking away more tears, voice breathy, "Jethro."

"Yes, Anthony?" The soft question is loaded and time seems to stand still as both men look at each other from mere centimeters apart.

Seconds tick by and finally DiNozzo nods, "Yes."

"Yea?" Gibbs' voice is cautious and almost shy, his lips curled in a tentative smile.

"Yea, Jethro, I'm yours. I always have been. All you had to do was ask."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~


End file.
